Votre visage de poupée
by Kanasucre
Summary: -SHÔNEN AI- -FLUFF- Deidara se souvient d'un après-midi en compagnie du défunt Sasori. Ce visage de poupée, il le regrette amèrement. très niais au début :'D


**Votre Visage de Poupée**

**Blabla de Kana :** Heya ! Encore une fic SasoDei parce que c'est tout ce que j'arrive à pondre en ce moment. ( Et faut dire que c'est inspirant. :3 Nan, je fais pas des infidélités à Death Note ! T3T ) Miru, Nia et tous les amis du fofo vont m'arracher la tête parce que j'écris des fics Naruto au lieu d'écrire la fiche de Mello mais bon... C'est comme ça que l'inspi divine me reviendra ! -chibi eyes- J'espère que cette deuxième fic SasoDei vous plaira ! :D ( Pour l'écrire, j'ai fait la super fétichiste, j'ai analysé Sassy sous tous les angles et tout ! XD )  
Mangez du chocolat noir 70 pourcent parce que le reste c'est hérétique ! -se prend des tomates en pleine tronche- ( aucun rapport mais j'en mange là donc bon... Du chocolat noir, pas des tomates, hein ! xD )

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout ce qui s'y rattachent appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais je suis toujours partante pour louer Sassy ! -sourire freedent- Vu qu'il est mort dans la série ( Saleté de Sakuraaajhbsdjhbvjfhbjdhfvj ! A mort ! è.é Chiyo s'est rachetée en sauvant Gaara u.u ), ça devrait pas poser de problèmes, si ? O.o

**La rubrique qui fait peur :** Yaoi & Shônen Ai again parce que c'est une drogue duuuuure ! -bave- SasoDei encore parce que c'est mon couple préféré. ( je me justifie depuis tout à l'heure, c'est affolant... o.o ) C'est du fluff totaaaaaaaaaal ! -pose Nice Guy- C'est même très niais, en fait. Dernière chose, je pars du principe qu'ils s'aiment déjà dans cette fic.

**Thème :** Innocence & Dépit.

**Music Box :** Travis – « Flowers in the Windows » ; « Side »  
Chii/Round Table – « Let Me Be With You »  
Olivia inspi' Reira – « A Little Pain »

--

Un joli front ni trop grand ni trop petit. Des sourcils fins semblables à deux lignes écarlates. Un petit nez droit à peine retroussé. Des yeux qu'il n'ouvrait pas totalement et gardait mi-clos – sauf lorsqu'il s'énervait – lui donnant ainsi un air à la fois tranquille et blasé. De longs cils noirs et fins, lui donnant l'allure d'une fillette poupine, qui projetaient de longues ombres sur ses joues qui avaient gardé les rondeurs de l'enfance. La délicate courbe de ses lèvres dures, souvent étirées en un rictus caustique ou en un sourire las. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette jolie bouche aie retransmit la tristesse d'un orphelin plusieurs années auparavant. Ses cheveux rougeoyant qu'il possédait ni franchement courts ni vraiment longs qui venaient cacher son front et qui rebiquaient – définitivement craquant ! – un peu sur les côtés. Le voyant de profil, je me penchai un peu afin de le voir de face. Ses iris rouge sombre se posèrent sur moi, neutres. Je lui adressai un sourire sans artifice et constatai simplement :

Deidara – « Vous avez un visage de poupée, Sasori-danna, hm. »

Je le vis hausser les sourcils avec un air surpris. Même s'il était parfois – souvent – froid et distant, son visage n'en restait pas moins doux et calme. Je ne savais pas son âge exact, mais il avait gardé sa frimousse de jeune adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance. Cette romance que je nourrissais à son égare faisait-elle de moi un pervers ? Etait-ce mal d'aimer un adulte prisonnier dans son corps d'enfant ? Une marionnette qui plus est ? Je ne sais pas. Et je m'en fiche. Peu m'importe la pensée collective, je veux juste rester avec lui et m'enivrer de son image.

Je me décalai et m'agenouillai devant lui. Sasori me suivit paisiblement du regard, habitué à ce que je sois toujours près de lui, à l'admirer. Il était adossé contre le robuste tronc d'un cerisier, assit dans l'herbe d'un vert velouté, les jambes tendues devant lui. Docilement, il les avait écartées pour que j'ai la place de m'installer entre elles, à genoux donc, afin de contempler sa figure de tout mon soul. Quant à ses bras, ils reposaient de chaque côté de son corps svelte, ses mains rentrées dans les larges manches de son manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges bordés de blanc. Au risque de faire cliché, l'arbre était en fleurs et, portées par la brise printanière, quelques pétales virevoltaient autour de nous comme des flocons de neige. On se croyait vraiment dans un shôjo, c'était effrayant. Je crois que si j'avais été témoin de la scène, j'aurais ri à gorge déployée pendant au moins une heure et seize minutes – très précisément – mais là, je ne me rendais pas compte du moelleux sucré de la situation. Comme du chamallow, en pire.  
Je posai mon doigt au sommet du front du beau marionnettiste et le fit glisser le long de son doux visage, le séparant en deux. Sasori se laissa faire et ferma même les yeux, en toute confiance. Je parcourus d'abord son front caché derrière quelques mèches rouge sang, puis soulignai la fine courbe de son nez, puis celle de ses lèvres délicates et enfin celle de son menton, ne pouvant aller plus bas à cause du col de son manteau qui gênait ma progression. Je poussai mon analyse un peu plus loin :

Deidara – « Vous feriez pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle poupée de porcelaine avec un tel visage, danna. Vous êtes parfait. »

S'il avait pu, je crois que l'objet de mon désir aurait rougi. En tout cas, il détourna la tête, gêné. Je posai mon index sous son menton et lui fit tourner la tête, levant du même coup sa frimousse vers moi. Fondant littéralement devant la pureté de ses traits, je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa jolie bouche. Je le sentit répondre au baiser en tendant innocemment les lèvres. Un baiser tout simple sans la moindre arrière pensée. Nous le rompîmes d'un commun accord après quelques secondes, nous accordant sur le fait que c'était la rareté de ces moments intimes qui les rendaient précieux. Le moment où nous nous séparions était doux amer. A la fois agréable et détestable. Agréable parce que son contact me rendait étrangement léger et euphorique, comme une drogue inoffensive ; détestable pour les même raisons, parce qu'il fallait que je coupe court à mon bien être.  
Un pétale rosé se posa insolemment sur son nez, qu'il fronça. Sa grimace me fit rire et je chassai l'intrus du bout des doigts. Quand j'y repense, c'était vraiment dégoulinant. Mais sur le moment, c'était particulièrement mignon. Le ciel bleu, l'herbe verte, le cerisier en fleurs, nous deux en parfaite harmonie. C'était si artificiel mais tellement naturel en même temps. Puis, prenant conscience d'un détail intéressant, je déclarai avec un petit sourire victorieux :

Deidara – « J'avais raison, hm. »

Sans comprendre où je voulais en venir, mon danna demanda, intrigué :

Sasori – « A quel sujet ? »  
Deidara – « A propos de l'art. Vous semblez penser qu'un baiser doit être comme un cadeau, rare et précieux. Ce qui signifie que vous admettez que l'art et quelque chose d'éphémère, non ? »

Le marionnettiste garda le silence. Je lui en avais bouché un coin cette fois ci. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Rien du tout, il s'était contredit lui-même. Mais j'avais du prévoir que mon danna avait réponse à tout car après réflexion il répliqua tranquillement :

Sasori – « Un baiser ne peut pas être considéré comme une oeuvre d'art à proprement parlé. Il s'agit plutôt d'un sentiment qui prend forme pour se manifester physiquement et que l'on édifie à deux, en apportant chacun sa touche personnelle. Ce serait comme deux pièces de puzzle que l'on réunit, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il y a une nuance subtile entre ceci et l'art. Par contre, tu viens toi-même d'admettre tout à l'heure que j'étais beau comme une poupée ; tu ne méprises donc pas mon art tant que ça. »

Je restai sans voix devant sa démonstration. Premièrement, cette tirade devait être une des plus longues que mon senpai ne m'avait jamais adressé. Deuxièmement, je devais avouer que son raisonnement était sensé. Une fois encore, mon danna avait prouvé que c'était bien lui le plus sage de notre duo de choc. Un peu déçu, j'émis un petit grognement et Sasori esquissa un sourire amusé. Par dépit, j'ajoutai :

Deidara – « En vérité, votre visage de poupée cache un être des plus agaçant, hm. Vous ne me laissez même pas une seule occasion de vous prouver que j'ai raison. »

Le sourire de la marionnette s'élargit.

Sasori – « C'est parce que tu as tort. Un jour viendra peut-être où tu parviendras à me prouver le contraire. Mais ce jour n'est malheureusement pas arrivé, Deidara-kohai. »

Je soupirai. Quelque part, je préférais mon danna comme ça plutôt que tendre. Non, ce n'était pas du masochisme, juste que tant d'attention me perturbait venant de lui.

Cependant, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai réussit à contrer les arguments de mon senpai. Sasori est mort, son art n'était donc pas éternel. Il a faillit et, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser autrefois, ça me rendait malade qu'il ait tort, parce que je l'ai perdu. Paradoxalement, j'aurais voulu que son art soit immortel, pour l'avoir toujours à mes côtés, pour que l'on continue à débattre à l'infini. Sasori, idiot... Tu as perdu et malgré cela, je ne suis pas satisfait. Je murmurai les même mots que des mois auparavant :

Deidara – « J'avais raison, hm. »  
Tobi – « De quoi ? »  
Deidara – « Rien, c'est pas à toi que je parle, crétin. »  
Tobi – « ... »

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel étoilé que l'on apercevait à travers les branches fleuries du cerisier. Cette endroit si semblable à celui de mon souvenir me faisait mal au cœur. J'avais raison, tu avais tort. Et je t'en veux terriblement pour ça, cruelle poupée.

--

**Le mot de la fin :** Ouaaaaais ! Plus OOC, tu meurs. --.-- S'il vous plaît messieurs mesdames, pas trop de méchantes reviews ! ;A;  
J'ai inclu Tobi à la fin mais... Je hais Tobi. C'est pour ça que j'ai fais en sorte que Deidei l'insulte. ( En même temps, même dans le manga, il l'insulte alors... ) J'avoue qu'il me fait parfois sourire, mais je peux pas me l'encadrer. Il a vraiment une sale tête avec son masque pourri. On dirait qu'il a un couvercle de citrouille sur la tête. u.u Tobi la citrouille, youpiii ! -.- Tss... Je vais me faire lyncher moi parce que... TOUT LE MONDE AIME TOBI ! -se tue- Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rencontré que deux personnes qui l'aimaient pas. Sinon, la majorité de la population le trouve cool. Je suis déprimée. T-T Si vous êtes anti-Tobi, dîtes-le moi histoire que je ne me sente pas trop seule ! Y.Y -grand moment de solitude, boule de foin qui passent- Bon ok, je me suis prit un gros bâche. -va faire pousser des champi dans le placard- Bon allez, j'arrête de parler parce que je parle trop ! XD Y'a plus de blabla que de fic ici... u.u

Message subliminal : Reviiiiiiiieeeeews :3 ( Pas trop cruelles, hein ? ;A; Pardonnez ma niaiserie persistante. )


End file.
